Harry Potter vs Lord of the Rings(APH)
by chieffan110
Summary: England and Norway have different book/movie opinions. Who do they go to to answer their question?


**Please read end note! Sorry this stinks, enjoy.**

* * *

China, AKA Yao Wang, was enjoying a nice, quiet, meeting-free day at his house in Beijing, his capital. He was also currently reading a very popular book series, Warriors. He was already done with the original series and was on book four of the New Prophecy series.

China kept reading for another forty or so minutes before his stomach demanded food. He quickly bookmarked the page he was on and walked to his kitchen. As he headed towards his kitchen China realized that he hadn't cooked in his own home for a while and decided to use his favorite wok (usually used for whacking people on the heads) to cook a simple dish, chicken and broccoli.

With his amazing cooking skill, China quickly had a delicious meal. He walked to his favorite chair in his living room, where he left his book, and sunk into it's simple comfort. He took a few deep breaths, enjoying the relaxation, then started eating his home-cooked meal.

As he ate, China thought about the last full day he had had to himself in his home.

It was a rainy day as he left the world meeting and he was in his own world wondering what he would be doing the next day, alone in Beijing. So when he was tapped on the shoulder he jumped and turned around the see Greece holding a slightly wet book. "You... dropped this."

China just stared Greece and slowly accepted the held out book, "Thank you, aru."

Greece nodded in return. "I am a fan... of the series... as well."

The pauses that Greece took were annoying sometimes but he wasn't loud or strict like other people, he was also a friend of Japan's... "Really? I didn't think any other country representative read the series, aru."

Greece shrugged, "Me neither... anyway have a nice day... tomorrow."

"You too." China replied, smiling.

"That was a nice day, aru." China said to himself. "I wish I could have more day like th-"

He was interrupted by a puff of green smoke and bickering. He dropped his food in surprise and cursed. When the smoke cleared the room went silent. China was staring, wide-eyed, fork still in hand at the personification of the United Kingdom and Norway.

"Why did you send us here..." Norway said in his emotionless voice.

"Because he can answer our question." The United Kingdom, better known as England stated.

"But why bother other people."

"Because you bothered me."

"I was just answering your question during a movie that you invited me to watch."

"That is not-"

"AI YA WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE!" China said clearly frustrated that his day was ruined and that his food was on the floor. He was also threatening them with his lightly used fork.

Norway looked at the food on the floor while England eyed the fork.

"Would you clean up this mess, please." Norway said to thin air.

"What, aru?" China asked. The food that was on the floor appeared, floating in front of his face. "AI YA!"

The floating food then made it's way to a trash bin..

"Thank you." Norway said, again to thin air.

China looked at England to see if he was affected at all by the floating food. When he did look, he was still eyeing the fork. China let out a breath and lowered the fork, "Why are in my house, aru?"

"Well since it was the day off I decided to watch one of my favorite movies and I knew that Norway here also enjoyed the movie. We are also good friends. Then he commented that 'Lord of the Rings' was better, so we got into an argument and so I wanted to teleport us somewhere else but I messed up the spell and it brought us here."

"Where were you going to send us?" Norway interrupted.

"To America's or to Iceland's."

"Iceland is a Star Wars fan."

"He could have at least answered our question of which series is better."

Norway shrugged. He turned to China "Could we ask you which one is better?"

China blinked, he didn't know of these western series. "Let me look them up, give me a week then I will answer your question, aru. But PLEASE leave me alone for the week! Also what are these series called, aru?"

"Harry Potter." England stated.

"Lord of the RIngs." Norway answered.

"Ok, now get out of my house, NOW, aru." China said, extremely annoyed and once again holding up his fork.

"Alright, alright." England started chanting.

"England?"

"Yes?!"

"You better let me do the spell."

"...fine."

Norway quickly chanted something then the pair disappeared in blue smoke, instead of the way they came in with green smoke.

"Ai ya... I better start looking these western series up..."

* * *

**Please review on how you want China to answer, thanks!**


End file.
